wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/II/07
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. Zakończenie. Otrzymaliśmy wszyscy wezwanie do sądu na czwartek, wszelako, gdy dzień ten nadszedł, zeznania nasze stały się zbyteczne. Wyższy sędzia wziął te sprawę w swoje ręce, a Jefferson Hope powołany został przed jedyny trybunał, który wymierza ścisłą sprawiedliwość. W nocy po zaaresztowaniu nastąpiło u Hope’a pękniecie aorty i dozorcy więzienni znaleźli go rano wyciągniętego na podłodze w celi; twarz miał uśmiechniętą, spokojną, jakgdyby w chwili zgonu oczyma duszy spoglądał na życie spędzone użytecznie, na spełnione zadanie przeznaczenia swego. — Gregson i Lestrade będą wściekli, że umarł — zauważył Holmes, gdy mówiliśmy o tem następnego wieczoru. — Co się stanie z ich wielką reklamą? — Nie uważam, żeby mieli jaki udział w schwytaniu Hope’a — odparłem. — Na tym świecie nietyle znaczy to, co człowiek zrobi istotnie — odpowiedział mój towarzysz z goryczą — lecz to, co zdoła wmówić w innych, że zrobił. Mniejsza o to, — ciągnął dalej tonem weselszym po chwili. — Byłbym niepocieszony, gdyby mnie ta sprawa ominęła. Nie pamiętam równie zajmującej. Jakkolwiek taka prosta, niemniej zawierała kilka bardzo pouczających dla mnie faktów. — Taka prosta! — zawołałem. — Oczywiście, nie można doprawdy określić jej inaczej — rzekł Sherlock Holmes, uśmiechając się z mego zdumienia. — A dowodem jak dalece była prosta jest fakt, że bez żadnej pomocy, z wyjątkiem kilku bardzo zwykłych wniosków, zdołałem schwytać przestępcę w ciągu trzech dni. — To prawda — odrzekłem. — Wyjaśniłem już panu, że wszystko co przekracza granice wydarzeń zwykłych, jest raczej wskazówką, niż przeszkodą. W sprawie tego rodzaju główną rzeczą jest snucie wniosków wstecz. Jest to bardzo proste i bardzo użyteczne, ale ludzie mało się tem posługują. W życiu powszedniem, istotnie, użyteczniejszem jest wysnuwanie wniosków na przyszłość i dlatego ludzie zaniedbują tamten system. Na pięćdziesięciu ludzi działających, na zasadzie syntezy, jeden zaledwie działanie swoje opiera na analizie. — Wyznaję — rzekłem — że nie bardzo pana rozumiem. — Domyślałem się tego. Spróbuję tedy wytłómaczyć się jaśniej. Większość ludzi, gdy im pan poda szereg następujących po sobie faktów, opowie panu zawsze, co z nich wyniknie. Połączą bowiem w myśli fakty owe i z nich wywnioskują, co stać się może. Mało bardzo wszakże jest osób, które, jeśli im pan powie wynik, zdołają odtworzyć sobie w umyśle różne okoliczności, jakie do wyniku tego doprowadziły. Te zdolność odtwarzania nazywam właśnie wysnuwaniem wniosków wstecz lub analizą. — Rozumiem — rzekłem. — Otóż w tej ostatniej sprawie mieliśmy wynik, a resztę trzeba było odnaleźć samemu. Spróbuję teraz wykazać panu swój sposób działania. Zacznijmy od samego początku. Zbliżyłem się, jak panu wiadomo, do domu owego pieszo, mając umysł wolny od wszelkich wrażeń w danym kierunku. Zacząłem, naturalnie, od oglądania drogi i, jak panu już mówiłem, dostrzegłem wyraźnie ślady dorożki, która nie mogła tam być kiedyindziej, niż w nocy; że zaś była to dorożka a nie powóz prywatny, wywnioskowałem w ważkiego odstępu miedzy kołami. Koła pospolitej londyńskiej budy dorożkarskiej, są znacznie weziej osadzone, niż koła karety prywatnej. „Zdobyłem tedy pierwszą wskazówkę. Następnie szedłem wolno ścieżką ogrodową, na której, jako posiadającej grunt gliniasty, odciskały się nader wyraźnie wszelkie ślady. Pan widziałeś tam niewątpliwie tylko błotnistą, podeptaną we wszystkich kierunkach, drogę, lecz dla mego wprawnego oka każdy z tych śladów na jej powierzchni miał znaczenie. „Niema gałęzi wiedzy policyjnej, która byłaby taka ważna i taka zaniedbana, jak sztuka odszukiwania śladów odciśniętych na ziemi. Na szczęście, przywiązywałem zawsze do tego wielką wagę i dzięki długiej praktyce doszedłem do niemałej wprawy w tym kierunku. Oto dostrzegłem tam ślady ciężkiego chodu policyantów, ale także i ślady stóp dwóch mężczyzn, którzy pierwsi przechodzili przez ogród. Nietrudno było odgadnąć, że byli tam przed policyantami, bo miejscami ślady ich nóg były zupełnie zatarte przez ślady tych, którzy przyszli później. W ten sposób zyskałem już drugie ogniwo łańcucha, które mi wykazało, że gości nocnych było dwóch, z tych jeden niezwykle wysokiego wzrostu (wywnioskowałem to z długości jego kroków), a drugi modnie ubrany, sądząc z niewielkiego i zgrabnego kształtu śladów, jakie pozostawiły jego buty. „Wszedłszy do domu przekonałem się, że moje ostatnie przypuszczenie się potwierdziło. Mój wykwintnie obuty jegomość leżał przedemną. Ów wysoki zatem był sprawcą morderstwa, jeżeli wogóle morderstwo zostało popełnione. Nieboszczyk nie miał nigdzie rany, ale wzburzony wyraz jego twarzy wykazał mi, że zmarły przewidział los, jaki go spotkał. Ludzie, którzy umierają skutkiem wady sercowej, lub jakiej innej nagłej naturalnej przyczyny, nie mają nigdy takiej wzburzonej twarzy. Powąchawszy usta nieboszczyka, odczułem lekką woń kwaskowatą i ztąd wywnioskowałem, że zmuszono go do zażycia trucizny. A że go zmuszono, dowiodła mi nienawiść i trwoga, jaka malowała się na jego martwem obliczu. Żadna inna hypoteza nie odpowiadała tym faktom. Nie sądź pan, że to rzecz taka niezwykła. Zmuszanie do zażycia trucizny, nie jest bynajmniej rzeczą nową w rocznikach kryminalistyki. Wszystkim, którzy zajmowali się toksykologią znany jest dobrze wypadek z Dolskim w Odesie i Leturierem w Montpellier. „A teraz nasuwała się kwestya najpoważniejsza — przyczyna zbrodni. Nie popełniono jej dla rabunku, gdyż zmarłemu nic nie zabrano. Jakaż więc była pobudka: polityka czy kobieta? — zapytywałem siebie i odrazu ostatnia wydawała mi się prawdopodobniejszą. Zabójcy polityczni działają spiesznie, a skoro zrobili swoje, myślą już tylko o ucieczce. To zabójstwo zaś dokonane było z największym spokojem, a morderca pozostawił ślady swoje w cały pokoju, co wykazywało, że pozostał do samego końca. „Tak systematycznie wykonaną zemstę mogła wywołać tylko krzywda prywatna, nie zaś polityczna. Po wykryciu napisu na ścianie byłem bardziej jeszcze przeświadczony o słuszności mego przypuszczenia. Ten napis był widocznie tylko zasadzką dla zmylenia śladów, a znaleziony pierścionek potwierdził ostatecznie moje domysły. Najwidoczniej morderca użył go dla przypomnienia ofierze swojej jakiejś kobiety umarłej lub nieobecnej. Wówczas to spytałem Gregsona, czy w depeszy, wysłanej do Clevelandu, pytał o jaki specjalny szczegół z dawniejszego życia p. Drebbera. Przypomina pan sobie, sądzę, że otrzymałem odpowiedź przeczącą. „Zabrałem się następnie do dokładnego obejrzenia pokoju, a to badanie utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że nie omyliłem się co do wzrostu mordercy i dostarczyło mi dodatkowych szczegółów, dotyczących cygara Trichinopoly, oraz długości paznokci zabójcy. Poprzednio już przyszedłem do wniosku, że, skoro nie było śladów walki, krew, znajdująca się na ziemi, polała się z nosa mordercy, skutkiem jego nadmiernego uniesienia. Dostrzegłem, że ślady krwi idą równomiernie ze śladami jego kroków. Rzadko się zdarza, żeby przypadek podobny zdarzył się, skutkiem wzruszenia człowiekowi, który nie jest bardzo krwisty, zaryzykowałem tedy przypuszczenie, że zabójca jest człowiekiem silnym i ma cerę czerwoną. Dalsze wypadki dowiodły znów, że wnioskowałem słusznie. „Opuściwszy ów dom, zrobiłem to, co Gregson uczynić zaniedbał. Zatelegrafowałem do naczelnika policyi w Clevelandzie, ograniczając się zapytaniem, co wie o okolicznościach, związanych z małżeństwem Drebbera. Odpowiedź była decydująca. Doniosła mi, że Drebber zwracał się już z prośbą o opiekę prawa przeciw dawnemu rywalowi w miłości, Jeffersonowi Hope’owi, i że tenże Hope przebywa narazie w Europie. Miałem zatem już wszystkie nici tajemnicy w ręku, chodziło jeszcze tylko o schwytanie mordercy. „Nie wątpiłem już, że człowiek, który wszedł z Drebberem do domu, był woźnicą dorożki, w jakiej tenże przyjechał. Ślady kopyt na ulicy wykazały mi, że koń powlókł się trochę dalej, czego nie mógłby zrobić, gdyby kto pilnował. Gdzież zatem mógł być woźnica, jeśli nie w domu? Nadto, trudno przypuścić, żeby człowiek przy zdrowych zmysłach popełniał, z góry obmyśloną zbrodnię, wobec osoby trzeciej, któraby go niechybnie zdradziła. Wreszcie, jeśli ktoś chciał ścigać wroga w Londynie, jakiż mógł obrać lepszy środek, niż zostać dorożkarzem? Te wszystkie rozważania doprowadziły mnie do niezbitego wniosku, że należy szukać Jeffersona Hope’a, śród woźniców dorożkarskich stolicy. „Jeśli bowiem był istotnie dorożkarzem, nie miał teraz powodu porzucać rzemiosła. Przeciwnie, z jego punktu widzenia jakakolwiek nagła zmiana, zwróciłaby na niego uwagę. Byłem zatem pewien, że jeszcze przez czas jakiś przynajmniej pozostanie przy dotychczasowym zawodzie. Nie było też powodu przypuszczać, że ukrywał się pod przybranem nazwiskiem. Pocóżby miał zmieniać nazwisko w kraju, w którym nikt jego prawdziwego nie znał? — Z tego to powodu zorganizowałem swój oddział policyjny, złożony z uliczników i posyłałem ich systematycznie do każdego właściciela dorożek w Londynie, dopóki nie wykryli tego, którego szukałem. Jak się wywiązali z zadania i jak szybko ja z ich odkrycia skorzystałem, pamięta pan chyba dobrze. Zamordowanie Stangersona było wypadkiem zupełnie niespodziewanym, ale niepodobna mu było zapobiedz. Skutkiem tej zbrodni wszakże wpadły mi w ręce pigułki, których istnienia już się domyślałem. Jak pan widzisz, cała ta sprawa stanowi nieprzerwany i zupełnie logiczny łańcuch przyczyn i skutków. — Ależ to kapitalne! — zawołałem. — Zasługi pańskie powinny być znane publiczności. Musisz pan opisać te sprawę, a jeśli tego nie uczynisz, ja to zrobię za pana. — Rób sobie co zechcesz, doktorze — odparł Sherlock Holmes. — Ale patrz! — ciągnął dalej, podając im dziennik — przeczytajno to tutaj. Było to Echo z tego samego dnia, a wskazany artykulik mówił właśnie o naszej sprawie. „Publiczność“, brzmiał artykuł, „straciła sensacyjny proces, skutkiem nagłej śmierci niejakiego Hope’a, podejrzanego o zamordowanie p. Enocha Drebbera i p. Józefa Stangersona. Szczegóły morderstwa nie będą już prawdopodobnie wobec tego nigdy wiadome, jakkolwiek wiemy z wiarogodnego źródła, że zbrodnia była wynikiem dawnego a romantycznego zajścia, w którem wchodzą w grę miłość i mormonizm. „Zdaje się, że obie ofiary należały za młodych lat do sekty Mormonów, a Hope, zmarły więzień, pochodził również z Salt Lake City. Sprawa ta nie dała żadnego rezultatu, lecz ma przynajmniej tę zasługę, że wykazała w świetny sposób zdolność naszej policyi i posłuży za naukę wszystkim cudzoziemcom, iż lepiej uczynią, gdy załatwiać będą swoje zatargi w domu, nie przenosząc ich na ziemię brytańską. Jawną tajemnicą jest, że niełatwe a takie zręczne schwytanie domniemanego mordercy, to jedynie zasługa dobrze znanych urzędników Scotland-Yardu, pp. Lestrade’a i Gregsona. Zbrodniarz zaaresztowany został, zdaje się, w mieszkaniu niejakiego Sherlocka Holmesa, który uprawia z amatorstwa rzemiosło agenta śledczego i wykazywał niejednokrotnie pewien spryt. Jest nadzieja, że, mając takich nauczycieli, z czasem dojdzie, w pewnej mierze, do tej samej, co oni, doskonałości. Spodziewać się należy, iż owi dwaj urzędnicy policyjni otrzymają w uznaniu położonych zasług odpowiednia nagrodę“. — Czy nie przepowiedziałem tego od samego początku? — zawołał ze śmiechem Sherlock Holmes. — Oto wynik wszystkich naszych zabiegów, naszego dążenia „czerwonym szlakiem“: zdobyć dla nich nagrodę! — Mniejsza oto — odparłem; — mam całą tę sprawę zapisaną w dzienniku i publiczność dowie się o wszystkiem. Tymczasem zaś musisz się pan zadowolić świadomością powodzenia i powtarzać wraz z klasycznym skąpcem starożytnego Rzymu: „Populus me sibilat, at mihi plaudo Ipse domi simul ac nummos contem plarin arca“. C.}}